As is known, waste rubber can be re-produced into gasoline, diesel oil and others after being cracked, that not only gives out a good means for disposal of the industrial rubbish, like rubber, etc. from waste tyres and so on in modern society, but also provides a new plan for the improvement of decreasing resources and energy. However, at present time, almost all of present technologies usually use the high temperature cracking technology, which break down the carbon chain of the rubber in the high temperature, and get the low carbon chain of oil and gas for recycling use. However, the cracking temperature commonly need up to 500□ in all of present technologies, what's more, some usually need up from 700 to 800□. Though the waste rubber could be cracked completely at this temperature, the carbon chain was also broken down excessively and gained the lower carbon chain of gaseous products because of the high temperature. Accordingly, a huge gas processor should be needed to treat with the follow-up product and some oil product could not be used directly for the bad quality. The gas product has higher content of sulfur, which will pollute the environment when using. In order to gain the high cracking temperature, the cracking chamber needs enough quantity of heat, which costs much more fuel. However, the efficiency is much lower and it makes against to the industrial production. Because of the cracking temperature is about 700° C., the quality of the carbon black, which was produced after the cracking process, will become bad and it's hard to revert. Moreover, the recycle of it will become hard.
Thus it can be seen that a good many problems and shortages exist in present technologies of cracking waste rubber, such as overmuch depending on the energy, the income is lower and polluting the human living environment because of the technical problem.